Midnight Romance
by The Yaoi Alchemist1
Summary: One night Asterid is awoken by Damon late at night, and what happens is only pure animalistic instinct. This is a sort of drabble, if you will, of my original story 'What Awaits for Thy.'


The bed shifted slightly because of the raven-haired man, inadvertently rousing his girlfriend, Asterid, of two years. An agitated grumble passed her silken lips as she wearily opened her eyes to find her lover, Damon, fast asleep beside her. She could never stay mad at him no matter what he did, she simply loved him too much. She laid there and stared at his adorable sleeping features for a few minutes before a sudden idea popped into her head. A devious smirk appeared on her features as she slowly and carefully, as to not wake her sleeping significant other, she crawled out of their king-sized bed to reveal her well-toned body barely covered with a black-lace bra and matching black-lace panties. The moon light that peered through the open window gave the room a dark glow. That same moonlight shone on Asterid's body as she looked devilishly down at the latent man.

She knew her scheme was slightly uncalled for but she wanted to get him back for waking her. She turned to look back at the sleeping man before reaching for the comforter and swiftly yet stealthily ripped it off of Damon's body. An aggravated groan passed his drooling lips as his dark chocolate eyes opened wearily. "…the fuck..?" _Why am I being woken up? I have to work in the morning. _He thought to himself, before he looked over at the bed-side clock and finding it read, "1:37 A.M." He groaned pitifully, he had to wake up in about five hours. "Baby, why'd you wake me up? You know I have to get up soo-" he was cut off as he looked at Asterid and immediately becoming utterly speechless.

Asterid threw the blanket to the side with ease as she transfixed her gaze down at his body and noticing that he was only in his boxers again. She stood there for quite a few minutes waiting to capture his attention. Damon looked up at her and practically had to take a second glance at what was standing right before his eyes. His usual cool and calm gaze became wide with shock as he looked at her up and down and couldn't help but think when he noticed the glow that the moon gave her figure, that it only enhanced her exquisiteness. Asterid's blonde hair smoldered like a perfect golden halo and the light and lust that reflected in her grey-blue eyes made her look absolutely stunning. She truly looked to be his shining angel in lingerie. Damon could already feel himself starting to get hard by just the sight of his sexy girlfriend that stood before him. "So, what? Are you gonna lay there and gawk or are you gonna do something about that tent in your boxers?" Asterid snidely said. He couldn't do anything _but_ gawk at her form, completely flabbergasted by her awe-inspiring, beautiful womanly figure. "Ok, fine then," she started as she strutted towards him in the most animalistic way. "If you're not going to do anything…" She crawled on to the bed and straddled his waist, feeling his almost fully erect cock rub against her pussy. "Then, I will…" she whispered in Damon's ear with the most sensual voice that she could muster.

She could feel him tremble, quiver and quaver with thrilling anticipation beneath her. And she liked it. Oh, she liked it a lot…

Asterid pulled away from his ear and stared down into his gorgeous brown eyes and all she could see was a mixture of shock, awe, and lust swirling together in his beautiful orbs. All she could do was smirk before she hungrily crashed her lips down on his to capture him in a heated kiss. Their tongues danced together savoring each other's taste, neither wanting to let the other go. Damon's strong hands ran over Asterid's lithe body, memorizing each curve and dip sending exciting shivers to race up and down her spine. She let out an animalistic growl as she pushed him deeper into the mattress, feeling his dick grow even harder against her moist pussy. They both moaned a little at the contact, making him thrust upwards creating even more beautiful friction between the two.

The girl had to stop for a moment before she almost gave into her urge of tearing away his boxers and her own panties and going down on him with reckless abandonment. After a few seconds of forcing herself to keep her resolve, she collided her lips back down to his hungrily. Damon reached his hands around to her back and unclasped Asterid's bra delicately, alleviated her of the pesky garment. She tossed it to the side before he cupped her ample breasts and groping them, making her moan out from his gentle touch. He played with her nipples extracting more and more gasps and groans of pleasure to pass her delicate lips. He wrapped his lips around one of the fragile little nubs and suckled on them gently, extracting even louder moans to come forth from Asterid.

"Babe, if you're not quiet, you'll end up waking Alvis and Desdemona," Damon said reminding her of their house-mates.

She smirked her famous smirk down at him in a devious way. "Let them listen. Maybe they'll enjoy themselves a little since they do seem to be very up tight lately." She could feel Damon grow harder against her. Was it because of what she said? Or was it the way she was gazing down at him with her grey-blue eyes filled with lust and want? Asterid turned her eyes down at the bulge and then looked back up at his flushed face. "Now, now, what do we have here?" she asked as she lowered herself down so that she was at eye level with his engorged manhood. "Why, would this be for me?" She smirked up at him as she mischievously trailed her finger up and down the bump educing gasps and excited moans past Damon's lips.

"Maybe," he breathed, that being the only word that could be spoken through his disorderly thoughts. Her smirk only deepened from being excited about her supremacy over him at that second in time. Asterid loved these moments when she could make him utterly astounded and intoxicated from the pure high that she could give him.

"Oh, really? Well then I guess that I should take what's mine," Asterid said before she removed the pesky clothing and discarded it by throwing it God knows where. She licked her lips excitedly as she looked down at the prize before her, she looked into his eyes and then back down at his engorged member, before she wrapped her warm, sensual lips around the head of his cock and sucked lightly, frivolously. Damon took in a sharp in take of air, loving the things that she could do to him, loving the feeling of a warm cavern surrounding him completely all the way down to the base. Asterid wasn't always able to do this. When she first started to give him head she could barely put his cock in her mouth half-way, let alone deep throat it. But after years of practice she finally got it down, and now the experience for him was even more mind-blowing then when they first started doing these kinds of things.

She traced her hot tongue on the underside of the shaft and ran it up to the head before she took it in her mouth all the way down to the hilt. She sucked lightly, teasingly, almost driving Damon completely mad from the sheer lightness of her touch. She always knew just the right way of teasing him until he was begging for her to do more, pleading for her to make him reach his sweet and exhilarating release. She pulled him from her mouth making her hot breath trickle against his delicate skin, making him tremble in the most pleasing way. She placed her tongue at the base and ran it up to the head before taking him whole again and sucking much more that time, earning a sharp gasp and him flinging his head back from the complete and utter sensation that she gave him. She mentally applauded herself, she had him right where she wanted him; ready and willing.

"Oh, God, baby…you're so good at that…" Damon praised her, his words coming out in short breaths. She absolutely, without a doubt in her mind, loved doing this to him, loved making him practically speechless.

She moved her mouth away and smirked at him. "Oh, yeah?" she started, lust just rolling off of her in waves. "What do you like me doing the most?" She breathed hot air over his raging anatomy making him gasp in sheer ecstasy. "Do you like it when I do this..?" Asterid placed her tongue at the base of his anatomy and lazily ran it up to the head before rubbing the slit, tasting the precum that was already coming from it.

"Oooh, yeah…" he moaned loving her ministrations.

"Or, do you like it when I do this..?" she took Damon whole once again and sucked as much as she could muster, making him about scream out from the sheer pleasure of it all. He arched his back, feeling a warmth pool in his belly and releasing it, releasing his load in her mouth, with and scream of completion. She drank everything that he had to give the blonde-haired angel and she drank it down lovingly. Years before, she would have never been able to drink his juices, she could hardly stomach it for some reason, but like with the deep-throating, Asterid got used to the feeling of the substance sliding down her throat. She pulled away and looked at him, desire still holding true in her usual soft and caring eyes. She licked her lips taking in the little droplets that didn't go in her mouth. "I think that's the most you've came in a while there, babe." She smirked knowing that he knew she was right.

Damon grabbed her by the arms and pulled her down to him to crash their lips together, making her squeak in surprise. She quickly fell into the kiss and returned it happily. Tongues swept over each other relishing in the taste of each other's saliva. Breath ragged and hardly under control gasping for air each time they possibly could. He flipped their positions so that she was trapped underneath of him. He pulled away from the heated kiss, desperately needing air. Their faces flushed, want and need emanating off of them both of them. "God, baby, I love the things you do to me…" he breathed in her ear before he trailed his tongue down her slender jaw line and to the pulse in her neck. He suckled at the spot wanting to hear more delicious sounds come from the blue-eyed girl, and he got his wish.

"Oh, really..?" Asterid's smirk once again resurfaced, before she whispered in his ear, after he had stopped nipping at her weak spot, "If you love me…then show me how much…" Her hot breath ghosting over his ear, making him shiver and only making him want her even more.

"Take me…" she ordered, as she nibbled on his ear only egging on his drive to do what he loved most.

Damon reached his hand down and rapidly, but gracefully, liberated her of her wretched last article of clothing. "I'm gonna really show you that you shouldn't wake me up this early." He placed his fingers at the entrance of her core, taunting her in the worst way possible, not doing a thing to her but laying his fingers there.

"Oh, please do." The sensual words just dripping off her tongue and spilling out into the open, warm summer air. "I've been a very naughty girl, teach me how to behave." Her voice just sounded like sex, it sounded raw, raunchy, and dirty.

"Oh, I will…" he breathed against her ear making her shudder in anticipation and only wanting to feel him inside of her more.

"Then do it…" Her smirk at that point only broadening, acting as if she were challenging him to go further, and her voice becoming a low raspy sound.

"Gladly…" A smirk of his own appeared on his lips just before he sunk his fingers fast and deep inside her forcing an animal-like cry to pass her lips and forcing her to arch her back high. He thrust his fingers into her over and over again pulling out more moans with each thrust, making her see brightly colored spots each time he dug his fingers deep inside her. She was completely enthralled by the feeling of him pounding into her with reckless abandon. He went back to kissing the girl deeply savoring the sweet taste the blue-jewel-eyed girl held. His lips traveled sensually down Asterid's slender neck suckling and nipping his way down to the weaker's pulse. The raven's luscious lips lingered at the throbbing pulse, loving the way it pulsated against his supple mouth, wanting to keep it in his pocket and savor it for the rest of his life, wanting to remember how that pulse felt under his tongue every night until the day he would die. He pulled away from her delicate neck and looked down at her face seeing it fives times redder than it had been moments before.

"Oh fuck…yes! I love it when you pound into my pussy," she screamed into the open night air. Damon smirked down at the flushed one before his lips reconnected with the alabaster skin starting at the collar bone and trailing butterfly kisses down to a hardened nipple. He suckled at the nub eliciting excited gasps and pleasured moans in return. The sensations that ran through her body were escalating immensely. She loved every touch, she loved each thrust into her writhing body, it all sent her further and further into blissful oblivion. He released the hardened nub and kissed his way over to the other, wanting to taste more of the beautifully pale skin as if it might suddenly disappear and never return to him.

"Da-Damon..." Asterid's mouth was open, breath shallow, labored, concentrating on the raven's wonderful ministrations. "Da-Damon, please...please..." Asterid didn't know what she wanted to say, all she knew was that she needed more, more of something that if she didn't receive it soon then she might die without even knowing what it had been exactly. As if knowing what Asterid meant, Damon trailed his nips and licks down to the girl's navel burrowing his tongue deep into the crevice. He wiggled his tongue there for a moment before continuing his descent down wards until he reached the girl's most delicious core.

Damon's tongue lapped at her clit tasting bitter-sweet precum on his taste buds, loving the way the sweet and salty tastes some how melded together in his mouth. He smirked with pride at the thought of all the pleasure he was causing the blonde girl to have. The man placed his tongue at her entrance before he greedily savored the addictive taste. He felt the organ pulse excitedly on his tongue as his teeth grazed lightly at the pulse.

Their bodies slick with a sheen of sweat as Damon stopped himself feeling Asterid's release approaching, nearing with a profound warmth that pooled in her stomach and sent shivers throughout her heated torso. She whined at the loss of the warm cavern that had been surrounding her moments before. "Why'd you st-"

Damon quickly cut her off by engaging them in another desirable kiss. They both pulled away and looked deep into each other's eyes. "Are you ready?" It was his turn to smirk at her challengingly.

"Yes!" she cried out before she pulled him down once more, with languid fingers, into an animalistic kiss of tongue and teeth. Damon repositioned himself at her entrance, never breaking their heated kiss, before he plunged deep inside of her, sheathing himself fully. She screamed out in pleasure loving the feeling of him inside of her. He drove into her with reckless abandon, surfacing moans and gasps from her. Both of them getting high from the pure ecstasy of it all, from all the sensations and sounds. "Oh, yeah! Fuck!" Her moans got louder and more frivolous with each thrust, becoming even more intoxicated by each sensation that coursed through her entire being.

The sensations that coursed through them both made them feel like they were on cloud nine. She reached her hand down in between the both of them, and started rubbing herself needing, desperately, the release that she longed for. Her breath was coming out in short gasps, she didn't think that she could hold out for much longer with out passing out. Damon grabbed at her chest groping and squeezing making her get that much closer to what she really wanted. "I-I'm guna…cum!" Damon bellowed out as he was near his climax, feeling warmth pool in his belly, both of them completely lost in the throws of passion.

Asterid crashed their lips together one last time before whispering huskily, need just rolling off her tongue, "Come for me." And with those words out and into the open air, he released inside of her. And her in turn, climaxing as well, screaming his name out in pure satisfaction. With a few final plunges inside of her, he pulled out and collapsed face first on the bed beside her, feeling spent and sated.

"We should…do that more…often," he slyly mumbled into the mattress, a little breathlessly.

"Yeah…we should…" she said still trying to catch her breath as well.

He looked at her flushed face and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "I love you," he said, kindness just rolling off of him in waves. She could see such kindness and love in his eyes and she knew how much she meant to him.

"I love you, too." She gently kissed his lips before snuggling up close to him, as she started to feel sleep over take her conscious mind. "Good night," she mumbled sleepily, loving the warmth of his body that was surrounding her with comfort.

"Good night." He smiled sweetly down at her. God, he loved the things she could do to him and he loved all the things that she did. He soon heard her deep in takes of air and soon followed after her into sweet and wondrous dream land.


End file.
